


Danny Williams and the Nutcracker Prince

by ivycross



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Magic, Minor Violence, The Nutcracker AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: On Christmas Eve night, Danny is given an old nutcracker doll. Later that night, he's surprised to find it's come to life and has whisked him away to a magical land. Now, Danny has to help a lost prince reclaim his kingdom and break a curse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> This started out as weird little idea I had last year and decided to write it as a Christmas present for myself.  
> It's not done yet, but I have written a few chapters and I wanted to post at least the first one before Christmas since it is a Christmas story after all. 
> 
> Not Beta read.

Danny looked out the window over the kitchen sink, craning his neck to get a better look at the falling snow. Each fat flake seemed to materialize out of the darkness. It was kind of magical in a way and he continued to watch the snow fall even as his breath fogged up the glass.

“Danny, did you finish the dishes?” Coming back to the here and now, Danny turned from his gazing to look at his mother as she poured coffee into a small delicate cup.

“Yeah, Ma. All done.” He pushed away from the sink, carrying a dish towel in his hands.

His mother smiled, patting his cheek as he moved into arm’s reach. “Thank you, sweetheart. You know I appreciate the help.”

Danny smiled, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s no problem. You cooked and after eating nothing but junk for months, I wanted to show my gratitude  at having a decent meal.”

His mother arranged a few gingerbread cookies on a plate, setting it and the little coffee cup on a tray. “Is that what I get to hear? That my son eats garbage?”

Danny sucked on his lips. A door had just opened for a conversation he didn’t want to have and there was no way to close with his mother’s foot stuck in it. “Not all the time,” he huffed. “Ma, you know what it’s like. I’m new to the force and I gotta pull my share of the work. They got all of us on overtime and sometimes I don’t have the time to cook, so I gotta eat takeout.” He flashed her a carefree smile. “It’s no big deal, you know?”

His mother was not amused. “No big deal?” She sighed and Danny tensed waiting for the next sentence to come out of her mouth. “You know, if you had someone in your life they could maybe help out with not having time to cook.”

It always came to this any more. Since he graduated from college, his mother had been on him to “find someone.” He didn’t have any aversion to meeting someone. He liked the idea. Dating, marriage, the whole stick, but the idea of just actively looking for a person to be with seemed not... Magical. MAybe he was a little too old to care about such things, but Danny always knew himself and he what wanted was some whimsy. He also had no idea how to tell his ma that he wanted someone that shared his anatomy.

“Ma, you worry too much. I’ll find someone. Just,  when the time is right.”

His mother sighed once more. She looked much older than her years just then. It was like all the weight she carried from having four children and already one grandchild came crashing down on her all at once.

It sent Danny’s brain into overdrive looking for a way out of the conversation. “Hey, is that for Omi? Here. Let me take it to her, okay?” He grinned, setting down the dish towel and grabbing the tray before his mother could even answer him. He could feel her eyes on him as he exited the kitchen. He knew that the conversation wasn’t over by a long shot, but for now, he was safe.

Christmas at the Williams home was always a big affair. Everyone showed up Christmas Eve for dinner and mill around, but at this late hour the house had settled down. Most of the guests that didn’t have somewhere they needed to be that night had scattered to different rooms. He passed through the dining room, where his two of his siblings and his nephew were playing cards. From the look of things, Matty was winning.

Eric, his nephew, looked up as Danny walked in. “Hey Uncle D, have you seen my Ma?”

“Yes. She’s already gone to bed, so don’t bother her. She’s gotta be up early for her shift at the hospital tomorrow,”

Matty made a face, shuffling his cards in his hands. “Ugh, working Christmas? That blows.”

“Well, not everyone is off on every holiday, Mr. fancy pants stockbroker,” Bridgette said, laying down her cards on the table. She had a flush. Danny was impressed. Both Matty and Eric groaned as she pulled the large pile of pennies from the center of the table toward her.

“This sucks,” Eric said, getting up. “I’m going to see if Grandma needs help in the kitchen.” He stormed off and Danny tried not to laugh at his nephew. The boy was a knucklehead but a good kid overall. He would hopefully straighten out and be a good man one day. Hopefully.

“Hey, you guys know where Omi is?” Danny asked.

Matty and Bridgette were already dealing out their next hand, taking verbal swipes at each other in preparation of a long night of penny poker.

“I last saw her in the living room. She was watching It’s a Wonderful Life and talking about seeing the movie for the first time when it came out back in the day,” Bridgette answered.

“Thanks. You two have fun. Let’s not have a repeat last year’s Monopoly debatable. I don’t think Ma will forgive anyone if that happens,” Danny quipped leaving his siblings to their fate. If they got too competitive caused another scene like last year,  it would not end well for anyone. Fingers crossed they got bored before it came to that.

Danny entered the living room looking around. It was the largest room in the house, able to hold just about all of them at one time. The room was dark save for one lamp and the Christmas Tree lit up in all its glory. It glowed in a corner of the room, casting interesting shadows here and there. The only other light was the T.V.

Omi sat on the couch under the one lit lamp, her small frame under a woolen shawl. She was looking at Danny, with an expectant air. Omi always seemed to know when people were coming. Danny remembered that as a child, that no matter when he would stop by her house to visit, she always knew it was him and had something ready to eat and readily ear. Omi knew more about the life and times of Danny Williams than anyone else in the world.

“Bärchen, come sit down next to me, “ she said, her worn and wrinkled face creasing further as she smiled at him. Not for the first time, Danny wondered how old his Omi was. No one ever said and she evaded the question like a politician avoiding a scandal. All he knew was that she talked about historical events like she had witnessed them first hand and lately, the way everyone in the family was talking, this could be her last Christmas.

“Hey Omi, I bought you some coffee and cookies. Homemade gingerbread.” He set the tray down on a small table next to her before sitting down.

“Oh, thank you. Is there rum in the coffee?”

Danny shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

Omi frowned, shaking her head. “No rum in the coffee? Bah.” She reached down into her large black leather purse that sat at her feet. She pulled out a little silver flask and unscrewed the top, pouring a more than generous amount of liquor into her coffee cup. Danny stared mouth open as she put the flask back into her bag.

“Omi, don’t you think that’s bit much?”

She leveled him with a cool look. “Bärchen,” She started, “What is the point of being old if one cannot put a little extra rum in their coffee.” She picked up her coffee and sipped it. She shut her eyes and licked her lips in appreciation. “That’s better. That will keep you nice and warm on a night like this.”  She peered at Danny, her blues eyes bright. They seemed to carry their own light which Danny was always fascinated with. He wondered how she managed it when it seemed so many of the elderly in the city had eyes that were dull and lifeless. “Are you having a good Christmas?” She asked him.

Danny nodded. “Yeah. I am. It’s good to spend time with everyone this year instead of having to work.”

“Yes,  you work a lot.”

“You’ve been talking to Ma?” Danny asked his face and belly twisting up.

“I have. She worries about you so much.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “I know and I don’t mean to worry her it’s just my job is dangerous, but I do it to help others, you know?”

“Oh, I know,” Omi said, “She’s a mother. That's what mothers do. Besides, it’s not your job that has her in fits.”

“I know. I know. She wants me to find someone.”

Omi smiled and nodded, picking up a cookie from the tray. “That’s right, Bärchen. She’s worried you’ll be lonely.” She took a  bite of the cookie and chewed it.

“I told her I will find someone when I’m ready,” Danny said. He couldn’t believe he had to have the same conversation twice in one night. He was wondering if he wouldn’t have been better off working. At least his partner on the beat didn’t harass him about dating.

“That’s what I told her. I said, Carol, Danny is waiting for his prince and when he comes along, Danny will know and they’ll be happy.”

Danny started shocked and embarrassed. “Omi, you didn’t! You told Ma?”

Omi had taken another bite of the cookie, unconcerned about what she just said and what it could mean for her great-grandson. “What?” She said after swallowing. “Oh Danny, you didn’t think she was clueless, did you?” She gave him a pointed look. “Mother’s know their children and everyone could see how you gravitated toward other boys.”

Danny hung his head. He thought he had been more careful than that.

Omi patted his shoulder. “Don’t fret. It confuses people but they love you. The family wants you to be happy.”

Danny lifted his head to look at his Omi. She gave him a warm smile that pushed way his doubt and worry. “So everyone knows? Do I have to worry about Ma telling me about all the nice young men she’s come across and giving me their phone numbers?”

Omi laughed, a deep crackle. “Maybe Bärchen, but I wouldn’t bother with them. You will meet a true prince one day.”

“A prince uh? You think I’m worth of that?” Danny smiled but inside something coiled uptight. Danny didn’t know how literally his omi was talking, but Danny believed there was no way in hell a prince, real or otherwise, would want him.

“Of course,” Omi said, thrusting out her chin. “You are of my blood. You deserve nothing less than a good man, with a kind heart, who will fight for you and everything he loves. He will treat you like gold and you’ll never know sadness.”

Danny smiled wanly. “If you say so Omi.”

Omi made a noise in the back her throat. “I do.” She finished off the cookie taking another sip of her coffee. Danny could smell the rum wafting out of the cup and he wondered how strong his omi’s tolerance was. Maybe she was already drunk. It would explain all this prince nonsense.

Even so, Danny was wistful. His childhood dreams of meeting a prince and being whisked away to a magical land flooded his mind, pushing away the harsh reality of life. It was tempting to stay there, but Danny knew better. It was a child’s fantasy and had no place in the real world at all.

“Bärchen, do me a favor. Go grab that long box from under the tree and bring it to me.”  Danny did as he was told, bring her the box. She took it and held in her long gnarled fingers, smiling down it. “This is something I brought you. Go ahead and open it.”

She handed Danny the box. Danny looked down at it and shook his head. “Omi, shouldn’t we wait until tomorrow? That’s when we’re supposed to open presents.”

“Bah. I could be dead in the morning. Besides, in my day we were allowed to open one present on Christmas Eve. It’s tradition.”

Danny shrugged, opening the gift, tearing carefully at the wrapping. “So, what is it?”

“You’ll see,” Omi said, a twinkle in her eyes. Danny frowned but continued.

It was a black box underneath the wrapping paper. He opened it to reveal an old and worn nutcracker. Danny looked down at it for a moment, his lip pursed. “Omi, isn’t this you nutcracker?”

“Yes, it is. The one my godfather gave me as a young girl and now it’s yours.”

Danny was dumbfounded. This thing was as much of his childhood as listening to his Uncle Vito's wild tales and handcuffing his brother to bars of the monkey cage at the zoo. It was an antique and one of his omi most precious possessions, one he used to stare at a locked glass cabinet between him and the doll. He had been fascinated with it and would press his small hand to the glass, talking to it, telling it stories he made up about how they would fight bad guys and live out their days together. He had loved the Nutcracker as a child and holding it, feeling the way his heart swelled he still did.

“Omi,” he said, his voice soft and careful, “ I can’t take this”  

“Can’t or won’t?” She asked.

Danny sucked on his lips, looking at the Nutcracker. Its paint was chipped and faded in places making it look like a wounded soldier. Only it’s large bright green eyes seemed intact and they looked up at him sadly, like it knew it was being rejected. Danny’s heart twisted up feeling like this was too much for him to take from his Omi.

Omi reached over, taking the box back from him. She paused, looking down at the nutcracker thoughtfully. “Do you remember the story I told you of the Nutcracker, Bärchen? Where he came from and how he ended up as he did?”

Yeah, Omi. I loved that story.” He was one of Danny’s favorites. Of an evil mouse queen and the princess she. Of a young man who came to save the princess, but was cursed too and how the princess never returned his affection, because he was now too ugly. Danny knew the story by heart and it always upset him how the young man was treated. He always told his omi that he would have never done that, had he been the princess.

Looking at the nutcracker now, Danny knew that he was doing just as the princess had done, rejecting him, not because of his looks but because he was afraid. Afraid of something happening to something he had loved so much, that would be the thing to remind him of his Omi when was no longer alive.

Shame washed over him and he knew he couldn’t go back on his words, even he had spoken them when he was so young. “Are you sure, Omi?” he asked.

“I am sure.” Omi continued to peer down at the doll, her expression growing soft with memory. “He was never meant to be with the princess.”

Danny blinked in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Well, she was obliviously selfish and ungrateful. She couldn’t love, even if he had remained uncursed. What kind of a life is that for someone to live?”

“Yeah, but Omi, you always said, that no one could love him because he was so ugly.”

Omi held up the Nutcracker for Danny to see him, “Do you think he is ugly?”

“No.” Danny’s shoulder hunched forward, feeling uncomfortable. Omi knew him best and that wasn’t always a good thing.

“And you love him,” She said.

Rubbing the back of his neck Danny nodded. “Well, yeah, but it’s a toy. It’s residual from being a kid.”

Omi snorted and set the box down in her lap. “I suppose so.”  She became quiet as she looked down at the doll once more. “You know, this toy was my first friend and I loved him dearly.”

Her expression was so fond and heart wrenching that Danny could only marvel at it. It wasn’t like she was talking about a doll at all but a real person. “But I know you love him just as much if not more.” She looked back at Danny, her bright eyes shining. “That’s all he needs, you know. Love.” She gave the box back to Danny and patted his arm. “You will love him won’t you?”

Danny looked down at the Nutcracker, taking in the matted dark wool beard, the chipped paint, and those soulful green eyes. His memories tugged at this heart, superimposing the man in the tale over the nutcracker in his hands. He couldn’t turn his back on the guy. It would be too cruel.

“Yeah, Omi. I will. I promise.”

Omi smiled broadly at him, her wrinkled face lit up making her look so much younger. “Wonderful. I know that you will be happy.” She patted his leg. “Now, go get you some coffee and help me eat these cookies before the next movie starts. I think it’s going to be Christmas Vacation and that is so funny. We don’t want to miss it, do we?”

A cloud lifted in Danny's mind as it turned quickly from the Nutcracker to watching a movie. He chuckled, shaking his head. “No, we don’t. He placed the box with the nutcracker gently down on the couch and went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, which his Omi added a healthy amount of rum to it.

The movie started and they both laughed and laughed at the character’s antics. Every so often, Danny would look over at the Nutcracker. It seemed to be watching the movie too, the way the light in the room played over its face. There were times it even looked like the toy was laughing. This bothered Danny to some degree, but he decided to not think about it too much. It was just a trick of the light after all. Nothing for him to be concerned with. 


	2. Chapter 2

Once the movie was over, it was time to retire for bed. Danny helped Omi up the stairs to Bridgette’s room where she was staying the night and went back down to the living room to shut everything off. He found Matty looking over the Nutcracker in a curious way.

“Hey, isn’t this Omi’s Nutcracker?” He asked. Danny moved in closer trying to take the doll from his brother’s hands.

“Yes, she gave him to me.”

Matty moved the doll out of Danny’s reach still examining the thing. “Uh,” he said. “You know I’ve always wanted to use this thing.”

“What?”

“You know,” Matty said, grinning madly. “It’s a Nutcracker but I never saw anybody crack nuts with it. Omi always kept it in that glass case in her house.”

Danny gaped. “Yeah, because it’s older than dirt. You can’t use it.” He tried once more to get the doll from his brother but Matty moved quickly for a man who sits behind a desk all day and ducked around Danny heading out of the room. Danny stormed after him.

“Matty, I swear to god, if you don’t give that back to me right now─”

Matty made it into the dining room and right up to the bowl of nuts their Ma keep on the side buffet for the guests, even though no one ever ate them. He picked up a large walnut and still grinning he shoved in the nutcracker jaw. “Let’s see what this baby can do.”

Before Danny could react, there was a terrible crack and he watched in horror as the little nutcracker’s jaw broke, the old pin holding it in place popping loose. “Have you lost your mind?”

Matty simply frowned at the now broken toy. “That was lame, “ he said setting the Nutcracker down. “What's the point of a nutcracker that won’t crack nuts?”

“Matthew, what have you done?” Their mother had appeared from somewhere else inside the house like a beleaguered phantom, barreling into the room. She looked from one son to the other before setting on the Nutcracker and glaring.

“I was just testing it, Ma. That’s all. I didn’t know it would break.”

Their mother started in on Matty, listing off all the ways he didn’t stop to think before he acted but Danny didn’t hear a word of it. Normally, he loved listening to his mother tell his brother off, but right then he could only look at the poor Nutcracker in Matty’s hands, its jaw slack and lopsided. He reached out, taking it away from Matty and glared at his brother. All at once it was like he was a tiny child. “Look what he did Ma. He broke it. He. Broke. It.” He cradled the toy to his chest, his hold on it secure yet gentle.

Their mother sighed. “Oh my god. Both of you are acting like children and I won't have it.” She looked closer at the Nutcracker in Danny’s arms. “Is that Omi’s Nutcracker? What is it doing here?”

“Danny said Omi gave it to him or something,” Matty answered his voice sullen, knowing that one way or the other he was never going to hear the end of this.

“Of course she did,” their mother said letting out a breath sounding exhausted. “I told her not to, but nobody listens to me." She closed his eyes for a brief second taking a deep breath. "Matty, apologize to your brother right now. I can’t believe I even have to say this to you. You are a grown man.”

Matty shuffled his feet and rolled his eyes. That earned him in a slap on the arm. “Ow, alright. I’m sorry”

Danny continued to glare, not wanting to anything but let his brother hang in the wind. The sound of his mother clearing her throat made him rethink that decision. “Yeah, alright” That was all Matty was getting from him. Their mother closed her eye letting out one last sigh.

“Alright. I’m going to head up to bed. I think you both should do the same.”

“Oh, this isn't going to awkward at all,” Matty said as their mother stormed out. The house was only so big and that meant that Danny had planned on sharing his room with Matty for the holiday, instead of shooting back over to his apartment. After what Matty had done though, Danny knew it would end with them fighting and just causing more of a headache for his mother. 

“Don’t worry about it," He said. "Eric can have my bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“Want some alone time with your little friend, “Matty said in an obvious attempt to goad Danny into something.

Danny gave him one last dirty look and headed back into the living room. Turning the lights back on, he went to the couch sitting down with the Nutcracker still in his arms. He looked over the doll, seeing nothing else wrong with it than the broken jaw.

Pulling his handkerchief from a pocket, he tired it around the nutcracker’s head to hold its jaw back in place. “There,”  he said. “That’s better, right?” The nutcracker peered up at him silently, its green eyes shining in the light. “Maybe Omi knows someone who can fix you, or I can send you off somewhere to be repaired. I’m not gonna leave you like this.” He frowned down at the toy, his finger trailing over its body touching all the places where the paint was chipped and peeling away. “Maybe I can get them to spruce you up some. You look like you’ve been through hell, buddy.”

Was the nutcracker smiling at him?

No. That’s was silly because all Nutcrackers grinned. It was how they were made. He closed his eyes feeling very tired. He’d been working a lot lately and the holidays were always exhausting. He needed sleep obviously.

He stood and placed the Nutcracker on a nearby shelf. “You should be alright up there,” he said. “I’m gonna go change and brush my teeth. Stay out of trouble, huh?” He paused, realizing what he was doing. “I’m talking to a doll. Yeah, I need sleep.” He took one last look a the Nutcracker, not able to shake the feeling that it was watching him and its smile was more than just how it was made.

***

The noise coming from the kitchen woke Danny from his sleep. He sat up on the couch pushing his blanket back. He peered around bleary-eyed. The grandfather clock in the corner read that it was a little after midnight. He took stock of the room, blinking to make his eyes focus.

Everything looked right and yet there was a strong overwhelming sensation that something was off. He just couldn’t put his finger on it. There was another sound from the kitchen and Danny got up, determined to see what was making the racket.

Before he did, he took a cursory glance toward the shelf where he had placed the nutcracker. It was gone. Danny peered harder at the spot and wondered where it could be. It hadn’t fallen on the floor. He just hoped his stupid brother hadn’t decided to play a prank on him.

The sound of breaking glass could be heard from the kitchen and Danny didn’t have time to think anymore. He thoughts turned toward more pressing issues, such as what if someone was breaking in. It wouldn’t be out the realm of possibility, although Danny hoped whoever it was unarmed. He didn’t have his gun on him, for good reason. Christmas Eve dinner wasn’t a good place for firearms he was sure.

Cautiously, he crept through the house and peered around the kitchen door. Nothing was amiss, at least as far as he could see. He stepped inside, his footsteps barely making a noise on the linoleum floor as he peered around, examining ever surface. Nothing was out of place. Then he spotted it. Near the sink, a glass had fallen over and broke.

He moved in closer frowning. None of the other dishes were out of place, everything he washed up still sitting in the drying rack or on a dish towel on the counter. He wondered how the glass could have fallen. It wasn’t like anything was close to the counter’s edge.

A squeaking startled him and Danny looked up seeing a rat scurrying across the counter. He jumped back disgusted at seeing the creature. A rat? His mother was going to have a fit when he told her in the morning. There was nothing to do about it now. He was sure there weren’t in rat traps in the house. Or at least he was wasn’t going to bother looking for any.

It was late and now that he knew there was no danger, all he could think about was going back to sleep. He was, however, going to clean up the broken glass. No sense in leaving that for someone to step in. The last thing anyone wanted was broken glass in their foot first thing on Christmas morning.

He opened the door to the small closet where his ma kept the broom and dustpan. Another rat scurried out, weaving around his feet and out of the kitchen. His body shook with revulsion. He never liked rodents. They got everywhere and he generally thought of them as unclean.

He shook out his arms, trying to work the creeping feeling out of them and turned on the overhanging light to see where the broom was. He pulled the string and cried out. The whole closet was full of large rats. Some were moving on the floor and some were on the shelves. Some were even crawling up the walls. When the light came on, as one they all looked up at him, their little beady eyes red and menacing looking.

Danny scrambled backward, a hand over his mouth to keep from making any more noise. The cry he let out before should have woken the whole house but as far as he could tell no one was stirring around. It was eerily silent, which sent off more alarms in his head.

With him no longer blocking the door, the rats seemed to take this as their cue to run out the closet. Their little feet moved over the tiled floor, all running out the kitchen door. As Danny watched them, the little furry herd seemed to grow. There were more rats joining the flow from the closet and Danny turned to look around the kitchen.

He wished he hadn’t. Every surface was covered in rats. They moved on the floor and the countertops. They were pouring out the cabinets and the sink. And they moved like one great mass, pouring out of the room. They ran over his feet and Danny whimpered, his stomach roiling.

He needed to get out of here. He charged through the mess, kicking rats out of his way or just outright stepping on them. The sound of their little bones breaking under his weight made him feel even worse and he fought the urge to be sick.

In the dining room, the rats continued to move, onward out of the room, past the stairs, into the living room. Danny hating himself for it followed. He stumbled through the herd his disgust coming front and center. When he reached the living room, he stopped dead in his tracks.

His family’s living room looked like a battlefield. Rats were everywhere. They climbed the tree, tore at the presents and destroyed everything they touched. But they were being fought off. As presents were ripped open, toys for his younger cousins came to life, escaping their packaging. Dolls, action figures, stuffed animals; they all charge at the rats, jumping on them and knocking them down, beating them with their little hands, feet, and paws.

The scene was vicious and surreal. It stunned Danny into a stupor as he could only watch as more joined the fray. His mother’s china and plaster figures came to life too, hopping down from their respective places, fighting with whatever they had at hand. Even the leftover gingerbread cookies had entered the fray.  

The two sides fought on and on, in what felt like a lifetime. Danny numbly wondered if he had tripped and hit his head. Made he was coming down with something and this was an awful fever dream?

If so he figured his dreams would be nicer as the side of the toys and figures were losing. The rats outnumbered them by a wide margin. They bit and scratched at their opponents, breaking them when they got the chance. The cookies never stood a chance as the rats just ate them until nothing was left.

Danny couldn’t watch any more yet he couldn’t find it in him to turn away. It was an awful thing to witness, but it was almost like someone had to, even if it was to have someone to tell the story later. This was something Danny would never tell anyone though. Not as long as he lived. He was certain he was delirious and saying a word of this to anyone would send him straight to the loony bin.

A mad cackling from across the room broke through his shock. It stung his ears at how wicked and shrill it sounded. From behind the couch rose the largest rat Danny had ever seen. It stood on its hind legs, stretching out it body to full height. It could have been as tall as Danny easily. Its front legs were more like arms that moved around, wielding a sword. What was worse, it had seven heads, each one topped with a golden crown.

Danny gasped at its ghastly visage. Nothing like that should exist, yet it stood before him, making its way to the center of the room. So far none of the contenders in the battle before him as seen him, but Danny’s eyes grew wide as the Large Rat turned its gaze on him and hissed.

It lifted its swords and appeared ready to charge. Danny was frozen once more. What did he do? Fight it? He wished he had his gun. Then he could shoot it and just have to find a way to explain to his family why there was a giant dead rat in the living room.

“Leave him alone,” came a voice from nowhere. It bounced off the walls and started Danny with its presence. He shook himself and looked to see a nutcracker, just beside the tree. It was as tall as a man, its face stern and hardened. It dawned on Danny, as he looked closer and saw its shiny green eyes,  that it wasn’t just any Nutcracker. It was HIS Nutcracker.

Somehow it had come to life and grown. Danny wanted to question all this, but there was already a humungous rat with seven heads in his dream, or whatever this was, his nutcracker moving and talking didn’t seem that strange. For a moment the nutcracker looked his way, its gaze worried.

He’s scared for me.

The Large Rat hissed again and pointed a clawed finger at the Nutcracker. All the other rats stopped what they were doing and charged. They leaped at the Nutcracker, biting at him trying to take him down, but he just swatted them away, moving forward toward the large rat.

The Large Rat just hissed again, rushing at him, waving its sword.

The two figured crashed together, the Large Rat striking with its sword and the Nutcracker dodging each and every blow. Danny watched, once more spellbound. He should step in and help, but what could he do? He didn’t have a weapon and that creature’s other heads were watching him while the main head focused on the poor nutcracker.

It couldn’t keep going like this though, Danny knew. The Nutcracker was at a disadvantage as the Large Rat’s sword managed a few hits, cutting at its arms and legs. It hit the floor with a thud. Now all the rats swarmed to where it fell.

“This ends now,” The Large Rat hissed.

“No,” Danny said. Without another thought he rushed forward, he kicking the smaller rats out of his way as he grabbed the lamp by the couch. He swung wildly striking the Large Rat over one of its many heads. It hissed and tried to turn on him, but Danny swung, again and again, making each hit count has he aimed for each head.

With Danny providing a distraction the Nutcracker was able to get up and help. Together they knocked the horrible creature out. The other rats hissed and squeaked angrily rearing up on their back legs. Breathing heavy, Danny faced them, the lamp out in front of him, ready to continue the fight. However, the Nutcracker had other plans as it grabbed Danny arm, forcing him to drop the lamp, and pulled him out the room.

“Come on we have to go,” he said.

“Go? Got where?” Danny couldn’t leave. That thing was still in his house where his family, shockingly, were still asleep. What if it hurt them?

“There’s no time for questions,” the Nutcracker said. He dragged Danny through the house back into the kitchen.

“What in the fu─” Danny started. In the middle of the kitchen was swirling bright multi-colored portal. It radiated cold and Danny could see where snow was blowing out of it. The Nutcracker was pulling him toward it and Danny began to dig in his heels. “Woah, hold on. What are you doing?”

“Going back to my home before it’s too late. We don’t have much time. The portal will close any minute.” The Nutcracker continued to pull Danny along in spite of Danny’s best efforts to stop him. As they got closer the portal itself tugged on them, drawing them in closer and closer.

“I really don’t wanna─” That was all Danny managed to get out before he and the Nutcracker were sucked in.

Danny held on to the Nutcracker for dear life as the world he knew disappeared and was replaced with the swirling colorful void. They sailed through and he felt that should have wind that blew at his hair and pulled at his clothes. However, nothing like that happened. In spite of the obvious way the colors moved, there didn’t seem to be anything like wind or even direction.

It was like they were floating in the air, not going anywhere, but still traveling at a fast pace. In fact, he was spinning. The way the portal worked was to rotate him around and around in a callous manner. His stomach churned and any second he was going to throw up. He tried to cling to the Nutcracker the only other solid object with him, but his grip slipped and they were separated.

This did nothing for his nausea. Now he was free floating as he moved forward to a destination he couldn’t even begin to know. All the while every color imaginable swirled and spun around him. His head ached and his eye burned. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to endure this.

It didn’t seem for much longer as a bright light appeared before him. It wasn’t so much he was heading toward it but it was coming straight for him. It grew in size ready to engulf him. He could only wait and see what awaited him there. The light took him in, blinding him in a world of pure whiteness. Then there was nothing as everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Danny saw when he opened his eyes was blue sky and tall snow-covered trees. Shivering he sat up, sitting on top of a snow bank. Looking around, there were Large conifers around him. He squeezed his eyes shut as a cold sharp wind blew by.  He had no idea where he was and It was freezing. Matters were not helped by the fact he was in nothing more than a tee shirt and flannel pants.

He crossed his arms, the shivering getting worse by the second. It seemed the more he became aware of his surroundings, the colder he became. His whole body shook and his teeth chattered. Panic rose up in his stomach. How was he going to get back home? He had no gear, no food, and no clue how far he was from West Orange. He hoped his family was alright and that seven-headed monster hadn’t hurt anyone. If it had, it would regret it, that was for sure.

“You’re awake.” The Nutcracker came out from behind a tree, moving stiffer than before. There were more tears in his uniform, though Danny couldn’t see any blood.

“Yeah, “ Danny managed to get out through his chattering teeth. “What happened? Where are we?”

The Nutcracker came over and offered him a hand. Danny took it and stood with his help. It wasn’t easy as his whole body ached.

“We got separated in the portal, but luckily we both came out here. You were unconscious so I went to look for help but didn’t get far before realizing that we’re too far out to find anyone. We’ll have to go on foot from here.”

“Go where?” Danny yelled. He waved an arm around. “We’re in a forest. There is nothing around us and if you haven’t noticed, it’s cold. There’s snow everywhere and I don’t even have shoes.” He pointed to his feet buried in the snow. “I cannot feel my toes right now and am at risk of losing them.”

The Nutcracker looked down to where Danny pointed, his brows knitting over his nose. It was an odd effect as his mouth remained a wide grin. “I forgot you’re human. You’ll get cold.” He stepped back and started removing his red woolen jacket, handing it to Danny.

Danny took it but didn’t put it on. “What about you? You’ll freeze too, you know?”

“No, I won’t,” The Nutcracker said sitting in the snow and pulling off his large black boots. He stood offering them to Danny. “Here, these might not fit but they’ll protect your feet for now. When we find someone to help us we can ask them if they have any clothes to spare.”

Danny ignored the proffered boots, waving a hand. “Don’t tell me you won’t get cold. Matty pulled that stunt all the time when we were kids and he always ended up complaining whenever we went anywhere.”

“I don’t know who Matty is, but I assure you, I won’t get cold. I can’t feel the cold.” With his free hand, he tapped on his chest. It made a hollow knocking sound.

“What?” Danny reached out touched the Nutcracker’s chest. It was hard. “It’s wood. You’re made of wood,” He said looking up into the Nutcracker’s eyes.

“Yeah. I’m made of wood, so I can’t feel the cold.” Once more he held out the boots to Danny. “Take ‘em.” Danny took the boots and put them on along with the jacket. It was wore and thin and would do nothing to stop the wind from blowing through it, but it was better than nothing.

“Thanks,” He said, offering up a small smile. The Nutcracker appeared pleased. It was an expression that tugged at Danny’s heart. It was the way his large head bobbed side to side. “So what now?” Danny asked. “How am I going to get home?”

The Nutcracker’s brows frowned and he looked worried. “I don’t know. You can’t go back there. Not right now. It isn’t safe for you.”

“Not safe? What do you mean?”

“I mean that’s not safe. The Rat king could still be there along with his minions. They know your face and know that you helped me. You’re their enemy now.”

Danny blanched. “Okay. That’s all well and good but what about my family. My Ma, my pop, my brother and sisters, my idiot nephew, My Omi. They could be in danger right now and I’m not there to help.”

They Nutcracker’s eye widened in fear. “You’re Omi.” His eye moved from side to side, his mouth open a fraction. “Maria,” he said. His voice was soft and scared.

“Yeah.” Danny blinked and did a double take. “Maria is my Omi’s name. You know my Omi?”

The Nutcracker looked at him puzzled or as puzzled as his face could convey. “Yes. Maria was my protector for years. She kept me safe making sure the Rat King couldn’t find me. Before that a man named Drosselmeyer kept me. He gave me to Maria when he could no longer stay in that world.”

Danny was awestruck. “Drosselmeyer? That was the name of Omi’s godfather,” he said. “He was also the court clockmaker in this story she used to tell me.” He stared at the Nutcracker in wonder as that old tale swirled around in his head. He had always figured that she Omi used her godfather’s name in the story to fill in the blank. Now a new idea sprung up in his mind.  “You ’re _the_ nutcracker. You’re the guy from the story about  The Princess and The Mouse Queen.”

He mouth hung open as this new information sunk in. “It’s real.” He swallowed, running his hand through his hair. “It’s real. This is all real. I’m not having a dream or anything. You showed up to crack the nut and got cursed yourself.”

The Nutcracker looked so sad, his large head hanging down. “It's true. I was cursed but there is more the story than what you know.”

Danny blinked in disbelief. “There’s more? What do you mean there’s more?” How could there be more? Already he discovered that some fairy tale he used to hear as a child actually happened. He didn’t know if he could deal with more.

“There’s no time now.,” The nutcracker’s expression changed suddenly. His face hardened his eye narrowing. “We need to get moving. The Rat King has spies everywhere and they could get back to him where we are or they may just attack us outright.” He turned and started walking. Danny stood watching him go for a second before going after him.

“Wait, you can’t just go wandering off in the forest. We don’t know what’s out here or where we’re going. We’ll get lost and end up freezing to death.” He paused for a moment. “Okay, I’ll end up freezing to death and you'll just be out here alone.”

Nutcracker said nothing for a second, before replying, “I’m used to being alone.” His voice was soft a quiet that Danny stopped moving.

“But you said were with Drosselmeyer and then with my omi, right? They kept you company, right?’

The nutcracker stopped and looked back at Danny letting out a soft bitter laugh. “Yes, but before them, I had no one even then when I was with Drosselmeyer. He kept me in a cabinet while he sought to find a solution to my predicament. Then with Maria, I was once again in a cabinet, only this time was made of glass so I could see the world around me even if I could interact with it.”

“You were a prisoner.” Danny’s heart broke. His poor Nutcracker. Alone, locked away, only able to see the world in bits and pieces through a piece of glass.

The Nutcracker’s eyes widened and took on an extra shine. It looked as he was about to cry. “It wasn’t like that. I had to be protected from the Rat king. Those cabinets were enchanted so he couldn’t find me. I was safe. I  just had to be alone, but as I said, I’m used to it.”

Swarrow and horror welled up inside Danny. The Nutcracker had been aware, to some degree, all those years as a toy. Danny couldn’t even imagine what that must have been like as the thought alone made Danny want to scream and throw his arms around the Nutcracker.

“Well, I don’t want to leave you alone, “Danny said. The Nutcracker said nothing to that but blinked.  An awkward pause came over them both. Danny crossed his arms over his chest, not know what to do with his hands and moved closer to where the nutcracker stood. “You know, I remember growing up and talking to you in that case. I just thought you were a toy. Omi never took you out but I always asked if I could hold you.”

It was a strange thing to share. Danny just felt it was the right thing to say, to let the Nutcracker know that he hadn't been ignored by the world.

The nutcracker looked thoughtful, his head tilting to one side. “I remember you, “ He said.

“You do?” Danny asked his voice higher pitched than normal.

“I do, “ The Nutcracker said as he started walking again. Danny moved with him and kept in step with him in spite of the Nutcrackers longer stride. “I remember you but you were smaller, younger. A loud sticky child that would rattle on and on all the time.”

“Loud! Sticky!” Danny was affronted. Okay, sure, he had a thing for sweets when he was young, but he wouldn't say he was the sticky kid. That title would have to go to his cousin Norman. Now that was a sticky kid. As for being loud... He deflated. Okay, he would have to give him that one.

The Nutcracker’s eye crinkled at the corners. He seemed to he laughing, though he didn’t make a sound. “Yup, you’re the same child,” He said. “You used to come up to my cabinet and place your hands on the glass, leaving little hand prints, and you would talk to me. Telling stories I could only half hear through the glass”  He paused and sighed. “You always stared up at me in awe, like I was so special.”

“Well, you kinda were,” Danny said, hearing the emotion in the Nutcracker’s voice. He sounded confused and sad like he couldn’t understand. Obviously, he had never been a little boy that spent weekends at his Omi house that was full of nick-nacks that inspired such wonder. He had never been in love with a wooden doll.  “You still are. I mean you’re a nutcracker that moves, but more than that, you used to be a man who tried to save a princess. You’re a living fairy tale. Literally. Omi used to tell me your story all the time. It was one of my favorites.”

The nutcracker frowned with his eyes again. “Fairytale? Never heard the fairies tell any stories about anyone like me. Then again, I’ve only seen them a few times so there is that.”

Danny just couldn’t escape being thrown for a loop. Now He was being told that fairies were real. “The fairies? He said. ”Like small people with wings and stuff?”

“Some of them are like that yes.” The Nutcracker gave him a funny look. “You said fairy tale, but now you act like you don’t know about the fairies?”

“No, see, I meant a made up story. They usually involve, magic, and princess, maybe some type of fae creature… We tell ‘em to kids, but we don’t believe in actual fairies, you see?”

The nutcracker arched an eyebrow. “I’m not sure because fairies are real. They live here in these woods. If we’re lucky, we’ll find the home of the Sugar Plum Fairy and can maybe help us back my castle.”

Did his just say he had a castle? On top of fairies being real?

Eh, why not? With everything thing that had happened, why shouldn’t fairies be real? However, with every word the nutcracker said Danny was being sucked in deeper and deeper into this surreal world. And even with him accepting all of it, no matter how weird, he was reaching his limit. His head hurt as there too many things that he needed to fully process.

“Okay, I… I’m going to be quiet for a bit let all that sink in,” He said.

“Are you? Be my guest because you haven’t stopped talking since you woke up.” He chuckled. “Still same loud talkative child .”

“Excuse you?” Danny said. “I was a loud child but how dare you imply that I haven't grown as a person. I am an adult I will have you know and I am not loud.” He waved his arm dramatically as he spoke.

“Maybe, but you’re still small. You haven’t grown very much,” the nutcracker said.

“I am not short,” Danny exclaimed, drawing himself up to his full height. “It’s not my fault you’re some sort of wooden giant.” He glared at the Nutcracker.

The Nutcracker seemed amused, his brows up high, almost hidden under his cap.  “If you say so, “ he said. “I can’t say your noise is all bad. It’s nice. Having someone to talk to.” His face softened. “For so long the only one who talked to me was Maria and even that stopped eventually.”

All of Danny’s anger drained away. How could he be upset with a man who knew such profound loneliness? He grew up surrounded by a large and loving family so he had no frame of reference and couldn't possibly fathom the nutcracker’s sadness.

“Alright.” He said. “Let’s try to find the Sugar Plum Fairy and get back to your castle. Maybe once we’re there, someone can help me find my way home,“ said trudging ahead. The Nutcracker said nothing but moving in step with Danny, they continued their way through the wilderness


	4. Chapter 4

“That’s it. We’re lost.”

Danny had tried. He really had, but hours later they two of them were still wandering aimlessly through the trees. Danny was starting to think they were going in circles. Even the Nutcracker couldn't dispute this.

“I would have thought we would have found someone by now,” he said. His eyes moved around in his large head, sweeping side to side in what Danny would call panic.

“Well, we haven’t found a soul,” Danny snapped. He was anxious, his own panic boiling to the surface. The Sun was getting lower in the sky and the air was becoming colder. The Nutcracker’s thin wool jacket had helped but now it wasn't doing much at all in the face of oncoming nightfall. They would freeze out here and his poor Nutcracker would be all alone. There was no way Danny was going to let that happen to either of them if he could help it. “Let’s stop for a second and think. How well do you know these woods? Are there any markers we should be looking for?” The nutcracker averted his gaze and Danny picked up on the change in the man’s posture. It didn't look very confident. “You don’t know these woods at all, do you?” He said.

“Not exactly,’ the nutcracker said.

“Not exactly?” Danny sucked on his lips taking a deep breath. “We've been out here wandering around, walking deeper into these woods and you don’t know exactly where we are going.” He shook with anger, throwing his arm in the air. “That’s just great. Perfect. I've trusted you and you have no idea where we are. That fucking fantastic.”

“Give me a break, “ The Nutcracker snapped back, narrowing his eyes, “I've been doing my best here. My memory is fuzzy because it’s been years since I've stepped foot inside my own kingdom. At least, I’m trying, which is more than I can say for you. You've done nothing but gripe.”

“Oh, you’re about to hear me gripe,” Danny retorted. “I’m about to gripe so hard you’re going to feel like you've been punched in the face. In fact, I might even do that, because frankly, I've had it up to here ─”

“Shut up,” The Nutcracker said, his posture changing once more. He was more alert his eye moving around looking through the trees.

Danny was too lost in his rage to notice, “Don’t tell me to shut up, “ he shouted. The Nutcracker grabbed Danny, clapping one hand over his mouth while dragging him behind a tree.

“Someone followed us,” he whispered looked Danny dead in the eyes. Danny blinked letting that sink in. He pulled out the nutcracker’s hold and straightened the jacket. “Could it be the fairies? He asked quiet and hopeful.

“I don’t think so. Look.” The Nutcracker pointed to where they had been standing. Following their footstep were several large rats. They were dressed in uniforms carrying swords.

“They were here,” One said looking around.

“They’re still nearby. I can smell them,” Another said.

Danny let out a silent scream his mouth open. “What are we going to do?” He asked.

The Nutcracker watched the rats shaking his head. “Try to get away without them noticing us. If we have to, we’ll fight but we’re outnumbered and we have no weapons. We wouldn't last long.”

“I don’t even have a lamp to fend them off with,” Danny said. The Nutcracker snorted but also nodded his head. They watched the rats for only a second more before they attempted to back away from where they stood. Danny had no idea where they were even going but that was no different than before. Only this time, they had enemies trailing them. Even if they ended up nowhere that would be better than in the hands of those rats.

How far could they get like this? Even if they camped, it would be cold. If they lit a fire that could give away their position so that would be no go. Even if they could find a way to stay warm they had no food. You can't live off of snow and Danny hadn't seen any convent berry bushes they could raid. Try as he might he was having a hard time keeping his panic down. Their prospects didn't look good in the least.

A hand touched his shoulder, “It will be alright. Trust me,” The Nutcracker whispered this in Danny’s ear. Danny felt a little better. He wasn't alone out here. He looked at the Nutcracker once and nodded his head, not trusting himself to open his mouth. He might feel better but he still didn't feel good. He might end up letting out a scream of complete hopeless terror and doom them both. They moved slowly through the trees so that they could no longer see the rats. Perhaps they were safe? Danny could only hope.

“Don’t move. We have you surrounded,” came a high pitched voice.

Danny sighed. So much for that. He and nutcracker turned to look and they were indeed surrounded. The rat must have picked up on their trail and circled around them.

“You are both under arrest by order of the Rat King,” One of the rats said in his high pitched voice. The sound of it hurt Danny’s ears.

“He has no authority here. This is my kingdom. I’m the rightful ruler here. Not him,” The Nutcracker said, stepping in front of Danny and glaring. Danny gaped. Sure he had heard him say he had a castle but now Danny wondered if his nutcracker wasn't a King or something?

The rats all laughed, Danny’s ire rose in his chest. He pushed like he was going to move forward but the nutcracker touched his chest softly holding him at bay. Even with Danny’s rage on their side, it wouldn't be enough to fight all their captors.

“You have no authority here. No title. No Family. No army. No one will come to your aid,” The Rat said, sneering. “All you have is what is on your back and that little human and once we get done with him, he won’t be worth the salt in his sweat.”

Danny didn't care the Nutcracker was holding him back. He was going to march right over to that rat and knock his block off. The thing was he would have to get there before the Nutcracker. He was already moving forward and Danny felt the need to stop him now.

The rats laughed. They knew they had the upper hand in a fight. So there they were, there two of them ready to take part in a losing battle. They would be better off continuing to be lost. There was at least some hope there that someone friendly would find them.

He needed to shake these negative thoughts. Things weren't hopeless, not yet. They needed something, anything to give them an upper hand.

Above them the trees rusted, dropping mounds of snow to the ground. Danny looked up and saw nothing. There were no birds or anything like a squirrel. He hadn't felt the wind blow, so what could it be? Maybe the snow was too heavy for the branches to hold?

The rats didn't seem to notice or care. They were closing in around them. The Nutcracker still kept his body in front of Danny’s, his tall frame almost hiding him from view. It was a sweet gesture although Danny knew a futile one.

“If you come quietly, I’m sure arrangements can be made to have you only imprisoned for your crimes,” The Head Rat said.

“We’ll take our chances with fighting,” the nutcracker said. Danny while not wanting to die, agreed. The hell with these rats and their non-favors.

“Suit yourselves,” the Head Rat said, raising his sword. The nutcracker raised his arm and Danny braced himself against the nutcracker’s back. They waited for the blow. Only it never came. A snowball hit the rat right between the eyes. It was so random. The trees must be shaking again. Then another snowball came down hitting the rat again, while two more came behind it hitting some of his companions.

Soon snowballs were raining down from the trees, all targeted at the rats. They came down hard and fast, so the rats had barely remove snow from their faces when they would be hit again. Then small hard objects started to rain down. Danny could see at first what they were, then one bounced off a rat and landed near him. He picked it and examined it.

“A candied nut?” He whispered to himself. He showed the nutcracker. “They’re candied nuts. How? Where are they coming from?”

The nutcracker’s eyes lit up. “The fairies! They’re come to help us.” He took Danny's arm and pulled him forward. “Come on. This is our chance.”

“To escape?” Danny figured they might have a chance to get away, although he couldn't imagine for how long.

“No. See if you can grab a weapon from one of them.” The nutcracker let go of Danny and raced toward the nearest Rat. The creature was flaring around, snow covering most of its face and shoulders. The nutcracker kicked its legs out from under it and made a grab for its swords. It struggled but he was able to seize the sword and stab the rat before the animal could get back to its feet.

Danny followed suit picking a rat that should have been an easy target. He traded to jump on it’s back and take it down but the creature was a better fighter than its friend. It remained upright clawing at Danny’s arm’s as he hung on for dear life. He tightened his grip, thinking he could choke the rat out but that was proving to be a challenge as well.

Danny looked around for help. The Nutcracker was engaged in a battle of his own, fighting off the rats, a sword in each hand. It was an impressive display and it Distracted Danny long enough that his grip slipped enough for the rat he was holding on to get loose. He fell on his back and looked up to see the rat, standing over him.

“We could have made this painless, but now it’s time to have some fun with you,” it said. Danny decided that what this rat needed was some good old fashioned Jersey fighting. He kicked out hitting the most vulnerable place he could reach. His foot connected with the Rat’s crotch and it let out a high pitched scream of pain before doubling over.

Danny scooted away from the Rat and scrambled to his feet. The rat hadn’t gone down completely so he would still have to take it out. He looked around for a weapon and spotted a dropped sword. Swooping down, he picked it up ready to face his foe. He did not expect his foe to already be facing another contender.

From the trees a brightly colored swarm came down, diving on the rat en mass. Danny stood dumbfounded as the swarm moved, diving at the rat while it, in turn, tried to cleave at it with its sword. It did little good as the swarm would break apart enough for the weapon to glide through it before reforming and continuing its attack.

Soon, the whole area was filled with the colorful mass. The whole thing concentrated on the rats, knocking them to the ground and pulling their whiskers. It was a sight to behold and Danny could just stare at the strange battle playing out before him.

“I knew we were closer,” The Nutcracker said. He too had stopped fighting, letting the mass take over. He still clutched the two swords in his hands, but otherwise looked roughly the same.

“Close to what?” Danny asked.

The nutcracker eyes shined merrily” The home of the Sugar Plum Fairy.”

Faires. The swarm was Fairies. Danny peered closer, but couldn't make out any sort of individual shapes in the mass. It swirled around attacking the rats until the ones that weren't dead fled into the forest.

From there the mass hovered around them, a buzzing filling the air. One small lavender piece broke off from the rest, flying over to the Nutcracker.

“Prince Steve, you’re home!” It exclaimed though Danny barely heard it. As it flew closer moving around the nutcracker’s head, he could finally have a good look.

The fairy was no bigger than his finger with wings the length of her body. She landed on the nutcracker’s shoulder and hugged him, her small arms pressed against his massive head. To Danny, she looked like a frosted cupcake, with her puffy lavender dress, and white hair. He couldn't see any details of her face as it was so small, but she looked lovely.

“Hello, Sugar Plum. I've missed you,” the Nutcracker said. “I've missed all over you, “ he added his voice booming out over the area. There was a joyous cheer, like a soft squeak from the surrounding fairies.

Danny tried to look at all of them, but he couldn't. There were just so many. They filled the air like locus. It was a little frightening. “I’m glad they’re on our side,” he said under his breath.

“Of course we are silly,” Came a small voice. A blue fairy flew up to him, fluttering his little wings so that he hovered in midair before Danny’s face. His hair was dark but just as long and curly as Sugar Plum's and to Danny’s surprised smelled like blueberries. “We serve Prince Steve and anyone who stands at his side.” The fairy moved in even closer and Danny had to cross his eyes to see the guy, “You are with the Prince, yes?”

This was unreal. He was being threatened by something the size of a finger and yet he was afraid. Before Danny could answer, the nutcracker cupped his hands around the fairy.

“Yes, he is with me, “ He said, looking down at the fairy. He peered back at the fairy swarm and said, “I should introduce you all. Members of the Fairy court, this is Danny. He’s Maria’s grandson and he’s helped me on my journey home. He even saved me from the Rat King himself.”

That was one hell of an introduction. Danny didn't know how much he had helped. He would gladly accept that he did, in fact, save the Nutcracker from the Rat King. He preened, shrugging his shoulders, waving at the mass.

“Great-Grandson, but yeah, hi,” he said. The woods erupted into excited noise as the fairies all clamored and flew at Danny. He was surrounded all at once, each little fairy coming as close as they could. They messed up his hair and flew up his pant legs. They went under his jacket and he was sure one even licked his ear. All the while, each one flew right up to him and presenting themselves. It all made him dizzy and unbalanced. They moved in the blink of an eye and he barely caught all the names thrown at him, not that he would remember them anyway.

The nutcracker watched all this, laughing while Danny tried to not feel like he was covered in bees. “Okay I think that’s enough,” The Nutcracker said.

Reluctantly, the fairies dispersed but not before one kissed Danny’s nose, telling him he was cute. It wasn't for the overwhelming shock, he would have blushed. Not that anyone would have noticed. He was sure his cheeks were already a nice rosy red from the fighting and the cold.

“Are you here to stay this time?” Sugar Plum asked from atop the Nutcracker’s shoulder.

The nutcracker sighed, his brows lowering. “I don’t know. Hopefully. If I can get to my castle, I’ll have a better chance.”

The fairies chattered away while spinning in the air. Little cries of “We’ll help. We’ll help,” filled the air, tickling Danny’s ears.

“How far away are we from the castle?” Danny asked stepping up beside the nutcracker. The Sugar Plum Fairy fluttered down from her perch, hovering in front of Danny’s face.

“From here it’s a day’s ride on a horse,” she said. Danny’s heart sunk. A day’s ride on a horse is all well and good, the sun had set during their battle, turning the air bitterly cold. He didn't know if he would make it in these temperatures. Not to mention, they didn't have a horse to ride. It could be at least two days on foot and camping at night. That would leave them vulnerable to attack by the Rat kings minions.

Danny pondered this and how they could make it work. The Nutcracker’s hand brushed his hair, pulling him from his increasing desperate thoughts.

“We’ll make it, “ He said. His green eyes shone and Danny believed him. They would make it, but not without help.

He turned his attention to the Sugar Plum Fairy. “You guys wouldn't happen to have a place we could crash for the night?”

“Crash?” She peered back at him his little face twisted in confusion.

“Uh, stay at,” Danny tried again. The Fairies face lit up with understanding before falling again.

“Not a place that would house you both I am afraid.”

The nutcracker shook his head and waved a hand, “I don’t need a place. Danny does.”

“Hey, I’m not about to leave you,” Danny balked. “What if something happens? What if you’re attacked again?”

The fairies tittered in a strange way. The Nutcracker’s eyes gleamed in such a way that it took Danny’s breath for a second or two. “Don’t worry about me. I don’t think the Rat King’s Minions will be back for a while and I’ll have the fairies to keep me company.” The Sugar Plum Fairy was watching this conversation with rapt interest. Danny couldn't understand why. “Where ever you can take Danny for the night will be fine. We can keep close by and regroup in the morning.”

Danny still didn't like the idea but it would seem that his opinion didn't matter at that moment. The fairies swirled around them and as one large mass, started moving them along through the forest. They were off to find somewhere for him to Stay, like it or not. Danny wondered what other surprises were in store for him wherever they were going.


	5. Chapter 5

Their trek through the woods was silent, only broken by the fairies’ insistent chittering. Danny could only hear them when they wanted him to. Otherwise, their words came off more like the tinkling of bells. That left him alone to his thoughts and he had more than few to get through.

In the calm after the fight, Danny’s thoughts returned to his family. He hoped they were alright, that the Rat King didn’t go after them in retaliation. He would find it an uphill battle if he did. The Williams-Russo clan didn’t go down without a fight, but still the thought of them having to face that monster at all scared Danny.

It was also frightening that he might never see them again. The Nutcracker told him he wasn’t sure how Danny would return home, so would he be stuck in this place forever? What would he do here? Did they have police? Maybe he could join their force and fight the rats? Speaking of fighting the rats…

Danny cleared his throat, “So one of the rats back there called you Prince Steve. That’s your name huh?”

The Nutcracker nodded his head. “It is, though for many years I didn’t know that.”

“What do you mean you didn’t know that?” Danny asked.

“I didn’t. I didn’t know anything about who I was, even before I was turned into a nutcracker.” The Nutcracker clicked his teeth together. “As I said, there’s a lot to my story you don't know.”

“So tell me,” Danny said. He was curious. No one ever told him anything other than the tale of The Princess and The Mouse Queen. He wanted to know more about this mysterious figure who now seemed to be a part of his life.

The nutcracker shook his head. “Later. When we return to my castle and are safer.”

Danny huffed. “Well, I least I now know what to call you, although I’m not sure how I feel about addressing a prince.”

“Then don’t think of me like a prince. Think of me as a friend,” The Nutcracker said. He looked down at Danny, his eyes bright and open. It was such an open expression. It implied that his words were more of a wish than a request. Danny’s heart warmed in spite of the cold around them.

“I think I can do that, Steve.”

The nutcracker blinked his eyes wide with wonder. “It’s been so long that it's weird to be called by my name. Even when my subjects do it. To hear it from someone else─” He looked down at the ground, his eye moving around thoughtfully.

“Well, I don’t have to call you that, “Danny said. “I’ve been referring to you as The Nutcracker or My Nutcracker in my head so…”

“Your Nutcracker?” He lifted his eyes to look Danny in the face. There was a worry now that he was insulted but instead he looked amused, his eyebrows up high over his eyes. He shook his head. “No, I don’t want to be called that any longer. I want my name back, no matter how strange it feels.”

Danny could respect that. He smiled and touched Steve’s arm. “I will call you whatever like, but on one condition. You have to tell me your story. All of it.”

Steve gave him a look but nodded. “Alright, but later.”

Danny wondered why the other was so hesitant about talking to him about his past. Did he do something that he was ashamed of or had it been so long that he didn’t remember it all and didn’t want to say? Danny would find out one way or another.

They continued walking until they had come to a clearing in the trees, where a warm golden glow poured out breaking up the darkness.

“I think we’ve come to where you’re staying for the night,” Steve said.

Danny looked too. A small home was before them, quaint and inviting. Danny licked his lips and shook his head. “I really don’t want to leave you,” He said.

“It’s just for the night. You’ll be safe.” With that, The Nutcracker pushed Danny toward the house.

Danny stumbled but remained upright, looking back. The Nutcracker’s eyes were full of sorrow but the line of his brow told Danny he wasn’t going to budge on this. A group of Fairies flew to Danny hovering around him.

“Stay with him and explain what’s happening,” The Nutcracker said. “I’ll be back by dawn.” With that, he turned and with the remaining fairies in tow, headed back into the dense forest. Danny watched him go his arm crossed over his chest.

“I guess he'll be okay, “ He said to himself.  The Blue Fairy who had challenged him before sat on his shoulder next to his ear.

“He’ll be fine. He’s not alone you know.”

Danny nodded. Steve wasn’t. He had the fairies of the forest to keep him safe. The thing is Danny hadn’t left his side since they arrived and it dawned on him that he was now alone. He didn’t like it and he longed for the stable chaos of his family.

The Blue Fairy seemed to pick up on his distress as he flew off Danny’s shoulder and head-butted his nose gently. “Hey now. We don’t have time for moping. It’s cold out and if you freeze, it will be my wings on the line. Let’s get you inside. Mother Ginger will see to you.”

Danny sighed. There was no use in staying outside any longer than he needed to. He turned back towards the house and approached the front door. He knocked on it, startling two ravens perched on the eves overhead. They flew off in a flutter of wings and Danny hoped that didn’t mean anything. Raven’s weren’t always a good sign.

 

***

Mother Ginger turned out to be a little old lady. It was a fitting name as she looked like a gingerbread woman come to life. During his stay, Danny started to question all the cookies that he had consumed in his lifetime and felt a little guilty. Hopefully, none of them were kin to her.

The stay overnight was pleasant though. She fed him and like any mother worth her salt, she offered him more food than he could fully eat. Not that was a problem. Her five children were more than happy to take turns in Danny lap during the meal and help clean his plate, especially when it came to dessert.

The whole experience comforted him and made him homesick at the same time. It hit really hard when the youngest tried to say his name and could only manage to get out a squeaky little Danno. It was so precious, Danny melted on the spot, picking the child up and offering to read to them all before bed.

It was a creative affair as the Fairies wanted to help too, doing voices and animal noises, whether they were needed or not. Danny clicked his tongue at their interruptions, but the children didn’t seem to mind. It made the whole tale chaotic and hard to finish, he wasn’t even sure how he managed it.

Once everyone was in bed, Danny’s worries came creeping back as he tried to get comfortable on a small cot by the fire. He tossed a turned the whole night finally drifting off sometime before sunrise. The lack of sleep made it harder than normal for Danny to rise and shine when he was woken for breakfast. Fortunately coffee was something this world had and Danny drank it down faster than Mother Ginger could make it.

He was finishing his fifth cup when there was a knock at the door. Danny peered into the empty cup, his tired mind really wanting just one more cup before setting it down and standing as Mother Ginger opened the door.

He was expecting Steve, but instead, a large man wearing a cloak and a broad-brimmed hat entered the house when Mother Ginger answered it. The fairies fluttered around him, but Danny peered hard at the man, unsure of who he was meeting. It could be a friend or a foe and with Steve expecting to turn up any minute, Danny was on high alert.

Between the man’s hat and cloak, Danny could make long thick white hair separated into plaits and braids. He had a long neatly combed beard to match. He looked around as he entered the house with one eerie golden eye, grinning as he spotted Danny. He strode over to him, the top of his head touching the ceiling and sat down at the table next to Danny’s chair.

“Sit. The prince won’t be here just yet, I feel,” the Large Man said, taking a piece of toast and smearing it with butter.

“Um, how do you know that?” Danny asked sitting back down, his guard up.

The Large Man smiled at him, his gold eye glimmering. “I know a lot. My friends tell me many things.” He took a large bite out of his toast and chewed it. “Like for instance, I was told last night that you had come here, wearing a ragged coat and borrowed shoes. I thought that won’t do, so I came to offer my help.”

Danny narrowed his eyes. “What sort of help?”

The Large Man smiled. “You’ll see.”

Danny huffed and opened his mouth to ask more questions. There was something strange about this man and it put Danny one edge. It wasn’t just his size, which made Danny feel like he was in the presence of a giant, or his eye ─Who had gold eyes? ─ but the way the room seemed to fill with energy. Every hair on Danny’s arm stood upright and a chill down his spine. This man was dangerous.

Before he could get anything else there was another knock on the door. This time it was Steve. He bowed his head to Mother Ginger as she curtsied and Danny stared. Something had happened in the night to change Steve. He stood just as tall, but he wasn’t as broad. His body held more of a natural shape for a man. His head was smaller too, his eyes not as large or glassy looking. Even his dark beard didn’t look as wooly or matted.

It was like he was becoming more human and as he did, he was becoming more handsome. Steve raised his head and locked eyes with Danny. It could have been his imagination but it looked like the Prince was blushing. Danny was almost certain he was as his ears started to grow hot.

“We’re all here then? “ the Large Man said standing. He walked over to Steve and bowed low to him. “Your Highness. You don’t know how pleased I am to see you again.”

“Drosselmeyer, It’s good to see you too. You haven’t changed in all these years,” Steve said.  Drosselmeyer? Danny sat in stunned silence as Steve took the large man by the shoulders and gave them squeeze.

“I never do unless it serves me. Come. I’m here to help you on your journey home."

Steve blinked in surprise. “You are? How did you know we were even here?” He was led out the door by Drosselmeyer. Danny, Mother Ginger, and her children followed suit

“That’s what I asked him,” Danny said, coming to Steve’s side and giving Drosselmeyer a cross look.

Drosselmeyer laughed, the sound reverberating through Danny’s head and body. It was like he had turned to Jell-O and someone had poked him hard. “They told me,“ Drosselmeyer pointed to a sleigh before them

The sleigh was the largest Danny had ever seen, made out of logs tied together with thick rope. Harnessed to it was an equally large horse that almost blended into the surrounding snow, its coat was so white. Sitting atop two corners of the sleigh was a raven, each one watching the group, their little heads turning this way and that. The birds gave Danny the creeps, but not as much as the two wolves sitting in the snow next to the sleigh.

Drosselmeyer laughed holding out an arm. Both Ravens as one spread their wings and flew to him landing on his arm. They cawed softly as Drosselmeyer grinned at them. “Huginn and Muninn like to share what they see in the forest and around the realms. They told me of your friends arrival last night and I knew I needed to come here and offer my assistance.”

Those name sounded familiar to Danny and he wracked his brain to figure out where he had heard them before. He couldn’t figure it though and it was causing him more stress as the thought was right on the edge of his brain.

“Come. Let’s get in. Don’t let Geri and Freki frighten you. They look fierce but they are like puppies and only attack those they know are enemies.”

Geri and Freki! Danny sucked in a breath as Drosselmeyer led Steve toward the sleigh. He knew where he had heard those names and it terrified him to no end. He moved forward to stop Steve to pull him back when a gentle hand touched his shoulder.

“Don’t worry. You and the prince will be safe. Drosselmeyer is a protector of royalty after all,” Mother Ginger said.

Danny started to protest but an odd look came over the old woman. It hit Danny that she wasn’t just old, but ancient and he started pouring over in his mind who she really was.

She shook her head and patted his arm. “It doesn’t matter, child. Those times are long gone even if we remain.”

Danny shook with awe. There was a tone to her voice like the crashing of waves and the shifting of mountains. He nodded his head and allowed her to led him over to the sleigh. What else could he do? She all but said shut up and accept it. So he decided, just for now, to do just that. It seemed like the safer option.

Once the three of them were loaded into the sleigh, with the fairies fluttering around them, Mother Ginger and her children waved them off with the children chasing after the sleigh calling out “Bye Danno, Bye.”  

Steve looked at Danny amused, somehow smirking with just his eyebrows alone. “Danno?”

Danny glowered, heat rising to his face. “Yeah, Danno. The little one couldn’t say my name right and Danno is what came out. It’s not a big thing.”

Steve’s grin grew wider. “Danno. I like it. It’s cute.”

Danny’s whole face flushed hot and he shut his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

From behind them, Danny could hear Drosselmeyer laughing and he sunk down into a pile of furs that had been wrapped around him and the prince. He could feel Steve looking at him, his expression fond. That did nothing to lessen the heat under Danny’s skin. This was going to be a long trip.


End file.
